


炎玉现代au ooc慎入 1-5

by ylkbx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Kudos: 2





	炎玉现代au ooc慎入 1-5

1

润玉放下筷子:“我吃好了，我有事要说。”

太微和旭凤闻言看他，荼姚翻了个白眼，还是那副多看他一眼就会昏厥的死样子。

润玉:“我要结婚了，对方是乌市萧家的萧炎。”

太微筷子间的鹌鹑蛋掉回了碗里，他张着嘴:“如果我没记错，萧炎是个男的吧。”

旭凤眼睛都亮了:“哥！你和锦觅分手了？”

润玉:“我没有在和她谈恋爱，那是婚约。”

太微:“等等能给我留点面子吗？你也知道那是我和洛霖的婚约？！”

润玉:“是你和洛叔定的儿女亲家，搞得好像你们有婚约一样，”他瞟了当机的荼姚一眼:“那就不知道我和二凤怎么来的了。”

荼姚怒了:“说了多少次不要说你弟二！”

旭凤:“没关系啊哥，你不跟锦觅谈恋爱了？”

润玉:“我们没有谈过恋爱，我们……害，又被你带沟里了。”

他抽了张纸巾抹了抹嘴:“总之，我8月初8这周日在斗气化马大酒店结婚，记得来。”他指了指那两口子:“你们两可以随一份礼，二凤，你单独随，不随礼没有饭吃。哦对了，我妈也会来。”

太微:“等等为什么没有人问过我意见？”

荼姚面色扭曲，大约是因为又要见到簌离。

旭凤:“哥，我刚微信给你转了2w。”

润玉点头:“有眼力劲儿哟亲，给你留观礼席c位。”

2

太微没有想到随礼还能享受二级价格歧视，他开始给润玉转了20w，过了一天都没有回应，这一天时他已经把感谢亲朋好友的发言稿都写好了，发到了润玉的qq邮箱，依旧石沉大海。

太微有些坐立不安，难道没安排这个环节？

还是儿子嫌随礼太少？

太微忙又转了80w过去，润玉几乎秒回，可见之前的冷脸以待都是故意的:“给您二位安排在婚宴厅外的自助餐厅，1088元/位，吃完早点回家哦亲。”

太微:“……”

太微:“为什么旭凤2w坐主席我100w坐大厅外？”

难道随礼还有二级价格歧视？

太微叫了律师来，起草了股权赠予书，公证。

荼姚:“你疯啦？！10%？”

太微:“那还不让你儿子赶紧结婚！”完全已经忘记儿媳（？？是个男人了。

等了半天，律师表示文书已送达，太微这会儿才手机叮一声，他拿起一看:“爸爸，您和后妈在主桌c位，我公公说他亲自陪您。”

太微正坐在沙发上，顺势踢了一脚蹲在地毯上玩儿四驱车的旭凤:“你被踢出c位了吧？”

旭凤:“爸，攒了五年的私房钱全随礼了，哥说让我去给他送亲，有红包拿。”

他顿了顿:“还让我坐主桌，有b站阿婆主人均吃过的帝王蟹和m12和牛。”

太微:？？？？出息呢？

3  
太微表示婚前也可以请萧家少爷来家里吃个饭的，他向来要面子，场面上的事情总是做的周全，虽然说这话的时候太微嘴角抽搐，怎么都看不出很情愿的样子。

润玉撇撇嘴，很想给太微添点堵，后来又怕太过鸡飞狗跳控不住场，还是放过了对方:“大可不必。”

太微明显是松了一口气:“请了哪些亲戚？”

润玉:“都是萧家的亲朋，怎么，你也要请？”

太微:“回门……”

润玉:“回个毛线的门，老子是男人。”

太微很纠结:“那我这些年送出去的礼金……什么时候能收回来啊……”

就很惆怅。

润玉:“你就不能给自己做个寿，六十大寿不行吗？”

太微表示，还是年轻人思路开阔，很好！

到了8月初8，荼姚穿的花枝招展，不知道的还以为是她亲儿子出嫁。

主宾席在舞台旁边，正对着音响，婚庆为了让场子看起来不冷，循环播放着抖音神曲，大约是“哥有老婆”、“搬砖给你买包”这种level的。

润玉一身白西装，显得腰细臀翘腿长，手持捧花，笑容和煦，是个人都忍不住多看两眼，来客都忍不住对着萧老爷奉承上一句:”你家萧炎好福气！”

萧战是乌城萧家这一任家主，萧家在他手上几起几落，后来越来越旺，他别的爱好没有，就是宠老婆宠儿子，这会正喜笑颜开:“那是那是，我家萧炎当然好福气，萧炎可喜欢他媳妇了。”

男媳妇不常见，但是萧老爷捧着，也没人敢说个不是。

众人入座，正戏才开始，太微和萧战一通客套，都是老狐狸，三两句话就开始称兄道弟了。

太微:“润玉给老哥添麻烦了吧？”

萧战:“不麻烦不麻烦，萧炎可喜欢他媳妇了，”他说着叹了口气:“我儿小时候可造业了，那会儿都是我不中用，我儿被人退婚，纳兰家还逼他吃婚书，所以你们润玉真是好孩子啊，我们也没别的奢求，孩子高兴就好！想怎么办都行！”

太微:……。

竟然是个儿子控，行吧。

太微:“老哥听说你认识云山，我有个项目在他手上。”

萧战:“就这？都是一家人你跟我见什么外，我帮你从中斡旋，保管搞定！”

簌离向来不关心前夫生意，她比较关心儿子，在旁边跟道:“以后都是一家人，亲家公，可不要让萧炎欺负我们家润玉啊～”

萧战还是那句话:“萧炎可喜欢润玉了，他才不会。”

可喜欢润玉的萧炎来了，笑容很是憨厚老实，他带着润玉来打招呼，润玉很是熟络的揽住古文心的肩膀:“几日不见，妈妈又漂亮了，嗯……萧炎，妈妈特别像最近热播剧神雕侠侣的小龙女，有没有？”

萧炎觉得老婆说什么都是对的，忙点头称是:“玉儿说的对，妈妈和小龙女一样美。”

荼姚在旁边磕着瓜子，闻言嗤笑一声:“那我还赛周芷若呢……”

古文心:“小龙女是白月光，名门正派。”

荼姚:“反派怎么了，周芷若敢爱敢恨，开山立派，是女中豪杰。”

古文心:“周芷若心术不正。”

荼姚:“小龙女榆木脑袋。”

古文心:“周芷若双女主炮灰。”

荼姚:“小龙女大男主挂件。”

太微小声逼逼:“我年轻的时候还有人说我像谢晓峰呢……”

古文心荼姚:“古龙滚出金庸区！”

簌离:“停！！！你们对线能不能挑挑时候，还想不想让我宝好好结婚？”

润玉对着簌离明显两副面孔:“妈～”声音都带了些撒娇。

萧炎跟在后面很乖巧的喊妈，簌离拉着他们的手放在一起:“你们要相互扶持，白头偕老，早生……不对，总之要幸福呀宝宝。”

幸不幸福的不知道，坐在大音响旁边被爱的宣言震翻了是真的，在萧炎长达五分钟不重样的深情告白之后，亲爹岳父先后上台感谢了亲朋好友，太微脚步有点浮，他一边反省自己为什么要坐c位，被音响里加强版“玉儿我超爱你”震的头秃，一边看着丝毫不受影响的旭凤埋头啃蟹腿，心想，我再也不要抢c位了。

4

润玉大约是在懂事以后心态就有些走偏，一边压制一边放纵，待他成年，基本可以说是厌世了。

父母爱情是反面教材，父子亲情是空中楼阁，润玉一开始就是局外人，他冷眼旁观继母和弟弟，也不过是令人窒息的约束和强加的期盼。

荼姚有很爱旭凤吗？她只是喜欢表演给自己看，让自己知道自己是个外人，好知难而退。

润玉在心里冷笑，他也不在乎。

但是每个人都是格子里玩偶，被牵动着困难的挪动关节，他能听到自己每一次身不由己时，骨骼咯吱咯吱响动，像机器老旧的部件。

世上让他依恋的只有簌离，但妈妈有自己的人生，自己的家庭，他想日日都见到她，也不想让她为难。

骆驼是被一片一片稻草压死的，润玉有时候抬头，看天都是灰色的。

郁结的时候他会去打球，网球课老师是他多年好友，对他大开大合的风格也很忧心:“运动不是发泄，你这样很容易受伤，或许该去做心理疏导。”

彼时润玉正坐在场边急促的喘息，手边是不慎脱手砸烂的网球拍。

那之后他有些日子没去俱乐部，再去的时候好友正对着一个小帅哥抓狂:“不是这样的！我的天啊！”

润玉面无表情的进去，语气很有些颐指气使:“过来陪我练。”

好友哀怨的看他:“不行啊，萧炎报的是全程陪练。”

后来好友使唤几个学徒陪他，个个被润玉虐的不要不要的。

去换衣服时他不远不近的跟在两个学徒身后，那两人似乎没发现他，只是有些嘴碎的抱怨:“今天也好累，说好的捡捡球就好了，还要陪练。”

“还不都是因为那个萧炎，不知道哪里来的土大款，全程陪练半个月了，基本的姿势都学不会，教练要不是要教他，也不用我们陪大魔王练球。”

润玉倒是可以不在意别人管他叫大魔王，倒是身后传来一阵凌乱的脚步，润玉回头，见两个学徒口中的土大款就在他身后，正埋着头，一副手足无措的样子。

萧炎似乎很怕给人添麻烦的样子，他看到润玉的目光，有些不知道该怎么回应，只是很诚恳的对他一笑。

前面两个学徒也听见了动静，诧异了一下，就慌忙走了。

润玉继续往浴室走，萧炎跟在他身后，两人取了换洗衣服，又打了照面，萧炎看着有些苦闷，竟主动跟他搭讪道:“我是真的很笨吧，竟给别人添麻烦。”

润玉觉得有些好笑:“你出钱他们出力，这是契约关系，再说，你为什么要在意别人怎么说。”

他说着就进了隔间。

下次来的时候，好友明显闲了不少，陪他打了两局，两人坐在场边闲聊:“那个萧同学，上次还跟我打听你呢。”

这种开场白太常见了，找好友打听过他的没有100也有80，润玉喝着水，含糊的嗯了一声。

“也没说啥，那小伙子，说你人特别好。”好友看他:“魅力不减当年啊，润玉。”

润玉没往心里去，他最近烦得很，在公司做了点起色，荼姚就三天两头找他的茬，他心平气和的跟太微说自己不干了，又被亲爹敲打不要跟自家人较劲儿内耗。

耗你个头啊！

所有的一切在他走出俱乐部，收到一条短信时冲到了顶点。

润玉看着太微发的:今晚早点回来，你洛叔带着锦觅来家里吃饭。

润玉抬起手用力的把手机砸出去，面前的车窗受到暴击，裂出蜘蛛纹，斑驳的纹路割裂了他扭曲的表情。

他突然想到这辆车也是太微买给他的，他也逃脱不了束缚。

车有一个星期没洗，上面一层浮灰，润玉喜欢穿白衣服，此刻他却丝毫不在意的靠在车门上，指间燃着一支烟。

他发着呆看着前方，偶尔想起来猛吸一口，他吸烟的时候眉头紧蹙，美人烦恼时总是难掩忧郁脆弱，直击人心。

萧炎就是那个被击中的人，他在不远处看了不知道有多久，直到长长的烟灰掉下来，落在了润玉的手指上，润玉的手颤抖了一下，似乎还没意识到发生了什么，就已经被人抓住了手。

指间的烟头被抽走，面前的人捧着他的手，把上面的烟灰抹掉:“烫着了，疼不疼？”

他的眼睛真亮，像星星。

然而润玉只是冷淡的抽出了手:“不疼，有事吗？”

青年对着他吞吞吐吐:“你好，我叫萧炎，我也在这里学网球，我们见过……”

润玉点点头:“我知道。”

青年却一把将他从车门上拉起来，伸手拍着他衣服上蹭到的灰尘:“蹭脏了，不要靠着车门，你要是累了，靠着我吧。”

润玉正从烟盒里抽出另一只烟，叼在嘴里，闻言抬头看了对方一眼:“你想泡我？”

萧炎一瞬间脸通红，他摆着手，不敢说是，也不说不是，“我”了半天才道:“你是不是心情不好，我请你吃饭吧。”

真是个小屁孩，追人也不会说句好听的，手段老套，只会请吃饭。

润玉想起那条短信，突然有些破罐子破摔，他往萧炎胸前一靠，萧炎忙揽住他，他仰头看对方的脸，剑眉星目，就是打一pao也不亏的那种，靠一靠，揩揩油也挺好。

想到这儿，润玉开口:“开车了吗？”

萧炎点点头，打了个电话:“萧伯，把车开过来。”

这个小土豪还有司机，润玉坐进后排，大大咧咧的靠进对方怀里，一时间他感觉身后人胸口的肌肉都绷紧了，他瞥了萧炎一眼，见对方正如临大敌的看着前面的萧伯，突然就想逗逗他:“不是你说我可以靠着你？”

萧炎忙揽住他，调整了位置让他舒舒服服的靠在怀里:“当……当然，我说过。”

萧炎的胸口很宽阔，薄薄的衬衣挡不住青年身上沐浴露的香气，又夹杂大男孩初熟的气息。

润玉靠了一会儿难掩疲惫，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

等他醒来，天色已经暗了下去，腰上箍着什么东西让他动不了，他挣扎了一下，才松开。

“你醒了？”

润玉抬头，看到一个俊朗的下巴，往上的好看的眉眼:“唔……这是哪儿，几点了？”

萧炎抱了他一下午，这会儿手却不知道该放在哪里了，看了一下午海棠春睡，现在依然找不着北:“饭店门口，这里的粤菜好吃……我想你大概会喜欢。”

润玉笑了一声:“我吃辣。”

萧炎眼睛一亮:“真的吗！我也是！那我们去吃火锅吧！”

夜风吹进来，有一点凉，润玉抖了一下，萧炎忙搂紧他，关上了车窗。

润玉瞟了一眼前排:“大叔呢？”

萧炎:“我让他先回去了，我来开车吧，我知道有家火锅店特别好吃，离这里不远。”

他说着放开润玉要下车，润玉却把对方的腰一拉，整个人贴上去，他的唇贴着萧炎的下巴，说话间气息都落在上面，萧炎忍不住抖了抖。

润玉的眼神懒洋洋的:“车门锁上。”

萧炎伸手去够车门上的锁，摸了半天才摸对地方，咔的一声锁住车门。

润玉从下往上看对方:“怕我？怕我还想泡我？”

萧炎:“不……不是的……我怕你生气……”

润玉:“哦？那我今天不生气，你想对我做什么？”

他说到最后声音像一阵轻烟，往萧炎的胸口钻，闹得萧炎呼吸都不会了:“我……我没有……我就想请你吃饭……”

润玉:“我不饿，要做吗？”

萧炎愣愣的看着他，润玉说的每个字他都听的懂，拼在一起就迷幻起来了，他接着昏黄的路灯，看着对方淡粉色的唇，什么都说不出来。

润玉已经摸到了他的皮带:“套子有吗？”

萧炎:“没有……”

润玉皱了一下眉，咔一声打开皮带，手往里面钻，摸到还软着的东西:“没有还来泡我？”

萧炎一把捏住他的手腕，脸涨得通红:“我去买，去……去我家好吗？”

润玉心想，真是绝了，别人都是去酒店，这孩子是什么路数:“做过吗？”

萧炎阻止不了对方的动作，那手指不是摸在他那里，而是搅弄着他的脑子，捏着他的心脏，触碰着他的所有柔软，他被润玉轻易的掌握，对方的声音像在千里之外，他着看着对方开开合合的唇，迷茫的答道:“没有……”

润玉挑眉:“女孩子也没有？”

身下的男孩子像湿漉漉的小狗狗，半张着唇盯着他，像是被欺负狠了:“没有……”

润玉勾着唇笑:“好烫。”他拨弄着对方，凑上去亲了亲对方的唇，萧炎乖巧的任他亲，鼻尖都是青年青涩的气息，润玉有些迷恋的狠狠咬他的唇，呼吸对方的味道，觉得胸口的一口气舒了出来。

他按住对方的腰爬下去，把盈满掌心的东西放出来，低头含了进去。

5  
润玉执意要在车上，搞得萧炎像惊弓之鸟，外面时而人来人往，萧炎都不知道思绪该放在哪里，只是小弟弟比他实诚，全程对着润玉举旗投降。

没有套子，啥啥都没有，润玉给萧炎口出来，又用对方的东西给自己扩张，他骑在萧炎身上，看着对方沉迷的神色，一时间不知道谁在奸谁。

进去之后润玉长舒一口气，车里空间小，不过也有好处，怎么折腾都掉不下来，他仰着头动作，抓着萧炎的手放在自己身上。

萧炎小心翼翼的手伸进他的t恤里，很轻的抚摸，又软软的舔他的脖子。

润玉看着对方亮晶晶的眼睛，摸他的下巴:“小东西。”

下面一点都不小，撑的满满的，总是能蹭到让他舒服的地方，润玉拍他的腰:“动一动。”

小狗狗很努力，他怎么使唤就怎么动，润玉被c候的通体舒畅，只有哼哼的力气，最后被灌得满满的。

东西进的太深，弄不出来，润玉也不在意，套上裤子他仍然靠在萧炎怀里，任由对方亲昵的对他亲亲蹭蹭。

润玉想起什么，伸出手:“手机拿来。”

萧炎忙找出来塞到他手里:“密码1234。”

润玉一笑，伸手勾住对方的脖子:“晚上去哪儿？”

萧炎不敢看他，眼神游离:“我一个人住，去我那儿好吗？都没有清理干净……”

润玉咬了一口他的下巴:“还要射进去的，清理什么……？”

他欣赏了一会奶狗快要昏厥的表情，才放开对方:“饿了。”

萧炎拿了外套裹住他:“等我一会儿，我去买吃的。”

萧炎下车直奔粤菜馆，润玉看了一会他的背影，打开手机给邝露打了个电话。

邝露是他助理，这会儿快急得要自杀，小老板失踪了，老板吼了她半日，这会儿接到润玉电话，仿佛抓住救命稻草:“头，你再不打过来我就要原地去世了，老板骂了我一下午，你在哪里，我去接你好不好？”

润玉:“我今天不回去，太微问了，你就说不知道我在哪儿。”

邝露崩溃大叫:“头你要干什么？！”

润玉:“闭嘴！去给我查一下萧炎，草肃萧，二火炎，具体信息你问网球俱乐部教练。”

邝露被他奴役惯了，很抗压:“查些啥？”

润玉:“家庭背景，婚恋情况，晚上10点，发qq邮箱。接下来三天我都不上班，太微要问，就说我死了吧。”

他说完就挂了电话，萧炎已经跑了回来，大包小包拎着粥肠粉包子，他两在车后座黏黏糊糊的喝一碗粥，萧炎把包子掰开小块小块喂给他，润玉对着他神色稍微柔软些，萧炎就不可控制的露出些痴态。

傻小子。

润玉默默吐槽，却也觉得心口软软的。

萧炎是乌市人，来香市上学，在香市大学附近买的房子。

家里整洁也冷清，只有一个人的生活痕迹。

润玉饱暖思淫欲，进门就把萧炎抵在门上:“我和家里吵架了，能收留我几天吗？不想回家。”

萧炎怕是出厂时没有增加对润玉说“不”的功能，止不住的点头:“你想待多久都行。”

这傻子依然没有买套子，好在后面刚做过，还是很柔软，萧炎看他做过一次，学的很快，把他按在床上亲吻，给他口，给他扩张，黏黏糊糊的舔他，有点肉的地方都被他含住亲，润玉的手落在对方后颈，一路揉到发顶，萧炎很温柔，每一下都像挠在他心上，眼神炽热又纯粹，润玉看着很是喜欢，用手指去碰那长长的睫毛:“你好乖。”

萧炎凑上去含住他的指尖:“你不讨厌就好。”

做完去浴室清理，小狗狗怕是食髓知味了，又抱住他在浴缸里滚了一圈，闹完了浴缸里水都少了一半，地上溅的到处都是，润玉拍了对方一巴掌:“不要了，帮我洗澡。”

萧炎老实的给他洗澡，按着他的指导给他清理，只是下面很诚实，全程怼在他面前刷存在感，润玉无奈，伸手一把握住:“怎么还这么精神？”

萧炎慌的直摆手:“不……不要管我，一会儿就好了。”

润玉哼笑一声:“过来，我要吃。”

他顶着一张清心寡欲的冷艳脸，说这种话倒也不害臊，倒是萧炎臊的不行，期期艾艾的靠过去，就被润玉握住亲了一下顶端，温热的唇包裹上来，舌尖扫着头部，萧炎瞪着眼睛看着对方的唇，觉得脑子要炸开，却挪不开眼睛。

想要他，一直要他，永远都不放开。

然而他不敢再碰润玉，隔着浴巾飞快的把人擦干净，就抱到床上裹起来。

润玉找他要手机，登了qq邮箱看里面邝露发过来的东西，乌市，萧炎，萧战，小时候被退婚，婚恋史空白。

润玉舒了一口气，但在萧炎爬上床时还是一个翻身滚进他怀里:“明天去体检。”

萧炎:“什么？”

润玉:“你有没有常识，不知道对方有没有病就压上来一发又一发？”

萧炎抱住他:“你才不会。”

润玉不知道心里什么滋味，大约还是有点被讨好到，他亲了亲萧炎的唇:“去体检，然后……你要包养我吗，萧少爷？”

萧炎:“诶！！！？？？”


End file.
